Lion Heart
by rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT
Summary: Donar sets his eyes on a newly freed body slave when Spartacus and his army take over the city. I am ignoring the fact that he just died in 'Spoils of War.'
1. Chapter 1

Donar watched the group of newly freed slaves walk about the city. He was tasked to keep an eye out for the troublemakers and the gods were merciful, they all seemed to be fairly yielding. He saw one male look at others with a hard, mistrusting look, but that would pass with time.

The German grunted as he stood up from his seat on a stair and hunted for more wine. Night was quickly approaching and Spartacus wanted all to have enough food and wine. Donar whole-heartedly agreed; they deserved it after taking a whole fucking city.

He walked toward the winery and was surprised to see someone already there. He stopped in the doorway and couldn't help but stare. He looked to be barely old enough to be a man with his unbound brown hair and too-lean build.

The boy was small, so much smaller than Donar. The German knew he was big, but even Nasir was more muscular than this too-pretty boy. He hadn't noticed him and Donar liked that. It slightly annoyed him that his back was to him, couldn't see his face, but the German liked the view of his ass.

Body slave for fucking certain, Donar mused bitterly. He ignored the stirring in his subligaria as he continued staring at the boy who was carefully putting wine in clay barrels. Donar also noticed how he wasn't drinking any as he worked. That showed character and Donar was intrigued.

The boy was wearing nothing, just a strip of cloth around his slender waist, and for some reason that irritated the German. Didn't the half-wit know how alluring he was? Donar made a stomping noise with his foot and barely hid his smirk when that startled the boy so bad, he gasped and turned around, some wine dripping on his fingers.

Donar's gaze went to those fingers, such small lean hands, and met wide, fearful eyes the color of cinnamon. The German thought they were fascinating, such a pretty light brown color. But he hated how there was fear in them.

As he walked in he held up a pacifying hand, making soothing sounds. The boy's face was delicate with high cheekbones and a full mouth that was begging to be taken. Yes, Donar was fascinated by this one; for more than a quick fuck in the stables. The German wanted all of him.

"Sorry to frighten," he murmured in his best Latin. He hated how he was still not fluent in this tongue, but it was hard for him. At least he knew more than Saxa.

He was pleased that the boy's fear slowly left him and a shy, hesitant grin went on his face. "Apologies not needed. I could not hear footsteps is all."

Donar hardened even more at the sound of the boy's voice. A boy still, not quite a man, with his husky, quiet voice. The German liked it. As he looked at the boy's face more, he wasn't as young as he first thought which pleased him. He didn't want his lovers children.

Donar gestured at the wine. "You help with wine?"

He nodded, eyes now bright with pride, making Donar's stomach flutter. He was getting more entranced with this newly freed slave by the minute. "Yes. Though I have my freedom, I do not want to presume laziness."

Donar nodded. "Ah. Come to do same. Spartacus wants wine and food when sun goes down."

The German walked closer and gently took the wine from the boy's trembling arms. "I help you, little one."

He chuckled as the boy flushed and looked down in shyness. "I am Donar," he said as he poured the wine in the half full barrel. The boy would bring over empty ones over.

"Jai," he whispered, red still staining his cheeks.

The German suddenly had the urge to caress the boy's face. He wondered if his softly tanned skin was as soft as it looked. But he wouldn't. He wanted Jai's trust first before voicing his attentions. He thought his name was nothing like he heard before.

"Name…strange."

The smaller male hummed. "I came from Briton."

Donar nodded. That made sense. "I hail east of the Rhine."

He heard Jai gasp. "You are German?"

Donar grunted in affirmation, suddenly wary. "I have always wanted to go there."

The bigger male glanced over to find curious, light brown eyes staring at him. He smiled at the boy's excitement. Usually others would ignore or give him looks. Donar was pleased that another so very different from himself didn't think Germans were barbarians.

"You…curious? No think brute?"

Jai shook his head. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Others think Germans…barbarians."

"Then they are not in right mind. You are…big in body, but I sense you are a good man."

At that, it took all of Donar's self-control to not pull this boy in his arms and take his mouth. "You are kind," he muttered gruffly.

Donar stood up then. All the empty barrels were filled. He glanced down when he felt a small hand on his forearm. Wide, cinnamon-colored eyes stared up at him. "I meant what I said, Donar."

The German's control left him when the boy voiced his name so prettily. He was so relieved when there was no resistance as he scooped Jai up and held him to his chest. He breathed in the boy's scent, groaning when Jai buried his face in his neck.

"Want you, little one. More than fuck. Want all of you…" he growled into Jai's sweet-smelling hair. "Please...tell me there no other."

"No other, Donar," the boy whispered against his skin, his hot breath making the German shudder.

"You were body slave to fucking Roman?"

"Y-Yes," he choked.

Donar made crooning sounds, pulling Jai even closer to him. No one else would touch this boy from this moment on. He was his now. "It over. No longer slave, little one. Mine now."

"Yours," Jai breathed, relaxing. "Will not leave me?"

"Protect with life, Jai," Donar rumbled. "Feel…for you already."

He felt the boy lift his head. Wet, brown eyes met his. "In heart?" he asked.

"Yes," the German murmured. One of his hands was travelling down the lean back that was too skinny for Donar's taste. He would have to make _his_ boy eat more often to regain strength. "How many years, you?"

"Ten and six."

The German sighed inwardly in relief. Almost a man. "Good. Me and my brother, Agron, teach you sword and make strong."

His boy nodded and buried his face once more in his neck. Donar liked it when Jai did that. It made him feel extremely protective of this boy that had already wedged his way into his heart. The German held him for a moment longer before relunctly setting him down.

He saw that Jai didn't protest, but there was confusion and discontent in his eyes. Donar cupped his face, his thumb caressing his cheek. "Calm, little one. Have work still."

Jai nodded his understanding, but his eyes voiced his unhappiness. Donar leaned down and kissed his boy's forehead. He wanted to kiss that mouth…and other things…but now wasn't the right time, much to his aggravation.

Giving the young Briton's face one last caress, he murmured, "Notice small Syrian with German called Agron?"

His boy nodded, both hands coming up to hold his wrist in place. "He lover of Agron. Called Nasir. He good little man. Say you mine and he take care of you. Night comes and I find you."

Jai nodded one more time before he moved closer the German and rested his head against the hard stomach. Donar didn't have the heart to move him so he wound his arms around the trembling body. "Shh, little one. Go to Nasir and all is well. Never out of sight as night comes."

By now, Donar knew he was taking longer than he should and gently pushed his boy away. It was the hardest thing he'd done. He forced himself to not look into his eyes. "I go now. Agron look for me. Take too long."

His boy had his arms wrapped around himself as he stared up at him with those pleading, cinnamon colored eyes that Donar knew would be his downfall. He swiftly turned around and walked away, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir sensed someone was following him as he turned a corner. Glancing back, he noticed that it was a newly freed body slave by the looks of the boy. Sighing he stopped and sheathed his weapon. He wondered why he was trailing after him.

Without turning around, he called out, "I see you."

He slowly turned around and met wide, brown eyes filled with desperation. "A-Apologies…b-but are y-you the o-one called Nasir?" he whispered, voice soft and wary.

The Syrian raised an eyebrow and decided that his stern act would not work with this one. He looked like he was ready to faint. Glancing over him, Nasir inwardly sighed. Too pretty and too small, he thought.

"Yes that is my name."

He was surprised to see the boy sag with relief. He moved a little closer. Clearing his throat, the boy murmured, "D-Donar said I can be by your side until night comes."

Nasir blinked in confusion before all wariness vanished from his person. A warm smile etched on his face as he snorted, "That fucking German! Apologies for frightening you. I did not know reason of your following. Are you his?"

The boy nodded, but flushed as he did. "I am Jai."

Nasir nodded as he motioned the boy closer. Smart German _and_ boy. But, he sensed this was more than fucking between them. The redness staining Jai's cheeks gave proof of that. "Come, Jai. You may help me until your German comes for you."

The Syrian wrapped an arm around the boy's slim shoulders as the two continued walking Nasir's current path. "Forgive me, but I must know…you have feelings for Donar?"

The boy flushed all the more, making Nasir grin. He remembered how he was the first weeks with Agron. "I take the red staining your cheeks as answer. He is a good man and will protect you fiercely."

He saw Jai nod. "I already know this."

"Good. Be thankful that he took notice of you before others. You will be treated not as a body slave, but as a person. I know this because I was like you before and I speak from experience from my own German lover."

"Gratitude," came the whispered answer.

"No need, Jai. I only speak the truth."

/

Jai watched with a sharp eye any men who glanced his way. He tried to make himself invisible by hiding in the shadows of columns, but it was useless. He knew he was too pretty for just a passing glance. He put all his trust in a man that treated him like a person for once in his life and hoped it wasn't for nothing.

The Briton knew who and what he was; too pretty for full manhood yet and too weak to protect himself alone. He didn't like it, almost resented it, but he could do nothing…at the moment. Donar said he would train him in the sword and he hoped the German was telling the truth.

It didn't feel right for him to guess on the ox of a man's word even though they had just met. Jai looked into his eyes, as blue as a fresh water sea, and saw only truth and directness. His mother said eyes are windows to the soul, so Jai knew this was a good man.

He had multiple people, men and women, say the same and the young freeman he put his trust-and slowly heart-into this German called Donar. Even though he wasn't a gladiator, Nasir told him, he was a warrior in his homeland before he was sold, so Jai knew he had a formidable reputation that follows him.

So deep in his thoughts, he did not notice someone coming up behind him with near soundless feet. When strong arms pulled him into a wall of a chest, terror welled up and he started thrashing in the hold.

Only when he heard familiar soothing sounds did he stop. "Apologies, little man. Ears no hear me come?"

Jai sagged against his German, terror and desperation receding and only soul-deep relief remained. He was trembling so hard that he couldn't respond to Donar's question. He needed to bury his face in the man's throat so could memorize his scent.

Thankfully, Donar turned him in his arms so that he was facing him. The small Briton closed his eyes so he couldn't see his German's eyes which were stricken with worry and shame. He felt bone-deep gratitude when his feet left the ground and Donar held him fully.

A broad, calloused hand was travelling down his trembling back, calming him down so quickly it surprised the ex-slave. He vaguely felt Donar move and sat down and Jai curled up in a ball in the bigger man's lap.

As trembling ceased and his bones didn't feel like water, he whispered, "I did not hear you come."

"I try to not have…attention. Need to show fuckers you mine when sun rises."

Jai uncurled slightly to bury his face in Donar's bare chest, which felt like a brick wall, immovable as stone. He shivered in anticipation at the feel of it. His body alone made him feel so very safe, but his eyes filled his heart with peace…and affection.

"Donar," he muttered into the warm, addicting-smelling skin before him.

"Yes, little one."

"Please do not leave me again."

"No more. Promise, Jai."

The Briton suddenly clung to his man, never wanting to let go. He knew in that moment, the German would never abandon him like that again. He should be wary on how much he depended on Donar, but he sensed the huge man liked it. Jai wondered if he was the caretaker for his family back in Germania.

The brown-eyed lifted his head and met eyes still clouded with worry. He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers down the side of Donar's imperfect face, but to Jai, it was flawless. His German really was extremely attractive, no matter the imperfections.

He smiled when the motion made the blue-eyed lean into his touch and his own caught his wrist gently and pressed a kiss on the palm. Jai felt his eyes well at the affectionate gesture. That alone was confirmation that Donar just didn't want him as a quick hole to fuck…like the rest of them.

Jai glanced around and found that his man had moved into the dimness of the walls and no one could see them unless they were feet away. The smaller male was so very thankful of his soon-to-be lover's thoughtfulness.

"Gratitude for privacy," he murmured, flushing slightly.

As he caught sight of Donar's leering grin, he felt his cheeks burn all the more. He sensed the leer wasn't for unwanted advances, just teasing. "Does little Briton want time alone?" came Donar's rumbling response.

Jai looked into his German's eyes and only saw laughter and happiness. Fully relaxing, he gave a nod as he moved his legs for them to firmly bracket Donar's muscular waist. His man's arms wound around his torso, pulling him closer.

The motion made his ass slide across the blue-eyed's awakened cock, which felt proportioned for the man himself, thick and large. He saw Donar's eyes darken, but he made no move. Jai dared not to tease him in this for he did not know how long the German's patience would last.

"You tease, little one…" he growled in his ear before sucking on the lobe. Jai gasped, instinctively arching his back. Darts of fiery arousal shot to his limp cock underneath his waistcloth, but he didn't want a quick fuck in shadows.

Panting, he said, "Please…not yet…"

He was relieved when Donar stopped doing the wonderful things with his ear. Calm, blue eyes met his. "Never fear me, little one. Know you no ready, not fucking stupid. Tell you before I no want you as quick fuck. Want _all_ of you."

Jai nodded, disappointment and relief warred inside him as Donar stood up and set his feet on the ground again. When his German's arm went around his waist and pulled him as close as possible against him, he felt safer than he had his whole life.

"Stay like this and no shit-eating fucker will touch you. Even my own kin I call brothers. Need only trust me first."

The small Briton nodded against Donar's ribs, nuzzling his face against the warmness of his man's skin. He held onto the belt of the blue-eyed's subligaria as he led him out into the courtyard where the loud festivities were.


	3. Chapter 3

Donar was happy on how the meeting with his kin and his little one went. He thanked the gods that his German brothers and sisters had good sense to not crowd Jai. But that didn't mean they weren't excited and talked over each other.

He was surprisingly pleased that his tiny Briton didn't shy away from them. He would smile at them and wave, although hesitantly, but it was something. Donar made sure that Jai didn't get unwanted touches, but other than that, let his kin do whatever they wanted to his boy.

Currently, he was settled on a pallet of fur he ferociously guarded since the day he found it with Jai resting on his chest, lightly dozing. The German's arms went around the brown-eyed's body, nearly engulfing the smaller male entirely.

He lazily drew random circles across Jai's lean, warm back with his fingers as he relaxed his body fully. His eyes, though, were alert as ever; looking to see if any unwanted intentions brewed near him. He wanted to keep his little one as safe as possible.

Donar glanced down and couldn't help the small grin that grew on his face. His Briton's delicate face was buried in his chest; the blue-eyed could feel his soft, even breathing against his nipple. He forced down fiery slithers of arousal; the timing wasn't right yet for such feelings.

Protectiveness so deep that surprised him surged through Donar as he thought about the trust Jai put in him already. He trusted him enough to sleep on him; he was so vulnerable like this. The German's arms tightened subconsciously at that notion.

No other would touch the one who took his heart so suddenly, it almost scared him. But Donar knew this little ex-body slave was his and his alone and vice versa. He would have to tell his little one soon that he has his heart.

"Donar."

The warrior was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. He tensed instinctively as he pulled Jai fully against him, head resting heavily on his shoulder. He slightly calmed when he felt the brown-eyed's breaths against his neck.

He was relieved to see that it was only Agron, who had green eyes piercing his in a way that they hadn't before. "The boy…Nasir tells me he is yours," he murmured in their home tongue.

Donar nodded once as he responded in kind, "He is mine as I am his."

Agron raised an eyebrow. "Does the boy know of this confession?"

"There hadn't been time. Once he awakens from much needed rest, I will go to my bed and we will have words."

His leader nodded, green eyes lessened their intensity as a small smirk graced the other German. "Good. His name?"

"Jai. He hails from Briton."

"He looks…young."

"That is because he is; ten and six."

He grinned when Agron sighed in relief. "I feared he was but a child."

"He is nigh a man. I will watch his growth…in all ways."

Agron crouched down to squeeze Donar's muscular shoulder. "I wish happiness on you both, brother."

"Gratitude," Donar murmured, throat suddenly tight, as he watched Agron stand back up and leave him with a nod.

Donar relaxed again, burying his nose in the sweet-smelling hair. The German wasn't a patient man, but he learned how to in need. His little one needed time before they had any coupling and the blue-eyed will give it to him.

After all, only a fool would hurt his own heart.

/

Jai woke slowly, taking his time for his senses to awaken. He knew immediately where he was; in the embrace of his German. The Briton knew this giant of a man had his heart, no matter how fragile and broken it was and the brown-eyed would never get it back.

He also knew that Donar would never hurt him; their first meeting could attest to that. His German could've taken him the second he walked in the wine cellar and he didn't. But, Jai didn't know what Donar's…feelings were. He hoped they were of affectionate nature.

Not in a protective sense, his German already has that down, but in a loving way. The ex- body slave desperately needed companionship and safety. All his life, he had been treated horribly and he just wanted someone that treated him like a human being.

Jai knew Donar would be that person; he just wanted his German to speak out loud. The smaller male mused on how Germans liked to speak without words; their actions would speak for them. But, the brown-eyed needed words along with actions so his mind could settle.

Sighing, he lifted his head from its extremely comfortable resting place and met warm, blue eyes looking at him. Jai raised a hand and let his fingers trail down his face. He smiled when his German leaned into his soft touch before gently catching his wrist and giving the palm a kiss.

The Briton shuddered at the affectionate gesture as he murmured, "How long did I doze?"

"Only ten minutes. Good you wake, little one. Need words with you."

Jai nodded, gratitude swelling inside him. So his German was thinking the same thoughts he was. He let out a soft sound of protest when Donar stood to his feet and gently set him down. Amused, blue eyes stared down at him.

"No walk?"

Jai nodded, wanting the comforting warmth and strength of his German's arms again. It didn't surprise him on how attached, how _dependent_ he was getting to the bigger man. He couldn't help it; he was the only person who treated him kindly from first meeting.

He felt a strong hand cup his face and two fingers soothingly caressed his cheekbone. "Not far to my bed, Jai. Promise. Need carry furs."

The little Briton sighed, but didn't argue. He watched Donar roll the furs they were laying on into loose balls and tuck them under his arm. Although, he did plaster himself to Donar, watching the raucous crowd around him warily as his German led out of the courtyard.

They walked through two corridors before Donar turned and walked in a small, but comfortable room. The doorway had a thick, blue curtain hanging from it, which Jai was grateful for. His German pushed it out of his way so he could walk in fully.

Jai glanced around the dwelling, the feeling of security enveloped his mind and heart like a balm. The room was simple; a low table with a lighted lamp, a wine pitcher and two clay cups on it along with a pallet and a bowl of water and a rag on the ground next to the pallet.

He watched as Donar laid the furs down on the pallet, carefully arranging the soft bedding. Jai noticed, in the far corner, there were armor, a sword, and two daggers carefully set on top of the chest plate.

Jai didn't resist when Donar pulled him onto the bed and moved slightly away to undress. The Briton could feel the warmness coming from his cheeks as he watched his German undo his subligaria and put it on the table before bending down and pulling off his sandals.

The blue-eyed turned back around, only wearing tan underthings that hid nothing from Jai's eyes. His German's cock was so big. By the way the length bobbed at every movement, Jai surmised Donar was already half hardened.

He didn't feel any fear as his German slowly crawled into the furs, blue eyes watching his every facial expression. "This good?" he rumbled.

Jai nodded and let his German take off the cloth around his waist. He didn't have any underthings, so he was fully naked. He resisted the urge to cover his privates as Donar's blue eyes darkened.

Jai was surprised that his German didn't make any move to take him. He gasped in surprised when he only pulled him into his arms again. Jai willed his cock to not be filled with blood at the feel of Donar's hard, warm body being pressed against his so intimately.

It wasn't that he didn't want to make love; he just wasn't ready yet. He wanted to get to know the keeper of his heart better. Jai snuggled closer as Donar pulled the furs over their lower bodies to ward off cold night air.

"Jai."

"Yes, Donar."

"No taking ass. Promise. Only touch some."

Jai nodded and whispered, "gratitude," into his German's warm skin. He fully relaxed when he felt Donar's hand traveling in a soothing manner down his back and stopping at the swell of his ass. By now he fully trusted the bigger man at his word.

"Have words now, little one," he heard Donar murmur in his hair.


End file.
